The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hebe plant botanically known as Hebe mathewsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Turkish Delight’.
‘Turkish Delight’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of Hebe ‘Mrs. Winder’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Turkish Delight’ was discovered by the inventor in April of 2002 in a cultivated area of Kihikihi, Wakato, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Turkish Delight’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in March of 2003 in Kihikihi, Wakato, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.